


【彬珍】【南硕】姐姐真漂亮

by Soobin x Seokjin (namjin414)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, OOC, Out of Character, S&M, 三角恋, 性转, 暴力, 脚踏两条船, 骚话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjin414/pseuds/Soobin%20x%20Seokjin
Summary: 本文作者 B站@你汗津津看文的朋友不必去关注啦，只是告诉各位有这么个搞彬珍的极圈人士。剧情只不过是黄色的粘合剂（抽烟望天……考虑清楚再看哦，很黄暴的哦，不要上升真人及我。严重OOC预警！！
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Ⅰ

公交车上没有什么人，金硕珍站在后门抱着杆子，丰满的胸部时不时随着颠簸的车厢和手扶杆挤在一起。  
后面的男人看得春心荡漾，悄悄站到了她身后，闻到了她发梢上兰花的香味。  
金硕珍撩了一下长发，瞟到了身后的男人。车厢里哪里不能站，挨着自己干什么？金硕珍觉得有点烦，往车厢内侧移了一下，没想到这男的又贴了上来。车厢摇摇晃晃到了附属医院站，这当间，金硕珍感觉自己的屁股被什么东西滋了一下。  
她回头，这恶心男正掏出那东西对着自己打飞机呢，看表情正是爽着的时候。  
她一边尖叫一边后退一步踹了猥琐男一脚，那男人没想到她会叫出来似的，趁着到站的瞬间  
提上拉链就往外跑。金硕珍穿了个带了点跟的玛丽珍鞋，完全追不上男人，只能看着他的背影渐渐变小，拐入对街的小道消失在人群中。  
金硕珍摸了一下自己臀部的濡湿，气不打一处来，想到报警可能也是登记一下就完事，干脆就算了。  
“黏糊糊的，啊……”金硕珍自言自语道。手上滑腻的触感让人作呕。  
金硕珍觉得有点不对头，正好眼前就是医院，她挂了个妇产科的号上去，直奔五楼。  
崔秀彬是这个附属医院同名大学的大四学生，到这里见习已经有几个月了。金硕珍进门的时候他正在等老师安排工作。  
崔秀彬恭恭敬敬等在老师身侧听候吩咐，金硕珍走进来，也没在意有别人，对着坐诊的医生说：“我想测一下我是不是怀孕了。”  
金硕珍穿着修身的绿色针织长袖，下身是微喇的包臀牛仔裤，配上她凹凸有致的身材一下就让崔秀彬移不开眼了。金硕珍身上有浓郁的女性荷尔蒙的味道，让人觉得难以接近又非常着迷。平日在学校里漂亮的女同学虽然也不少，但是仅此一面便让他如沐春风的，这还是头一次。虽然这样有些失礼，但是崔秀彬已经忍不住想如果这位美丽的姑娘能够和自己有半点交集就好了。  
女医生看了眼病历说：“金硕珍是吧，26岁……你上一次同房是什么时候啊？来，坐。”  
金硕珍回道：“我不坐了。”她不带感情地看了崔秀彬一眼，转过身把臀部半干半湿的精斑扬给医生看，“我刚刚坐公交车被猥琐男留了点东西在裤子上，您给我简单开个单子验个尿呗？”  
女医生推了推眼镜说：“你这种情况不用验，东西留在裤子上是很难怀孕的，回家洗一下就好了。”  
金硕珍把椅子拉近了一点说：“我觉得还是验一下比较好，我本来前几天就该来月经的，现在都没来呢。”  
“没事的小姑娘，你这种情况不会怀孕的。这样吧，我给你个性知识手册……”  
“医生，你就让我验吧？我来都来了。我也不想整天提心吊胆的数日子。”  
崔秀彬偷偷瞄了眼病历上的信息，未婚。未婚怀孕确实挺麻烦的，万一人家是之前不小心没做避孕不小心怀孕了咋办？早发现早解决嘛。崔秀彬怜香惜玉附和了一声：“验个尿也不麻烦，老师你给开个单子吧。”  
老师在电脑前敲了一下，把打印好的单子拿给金硕珍说：“去检验科领杯子吧。”  
崔秀彬拿了自己换洗的裤子，匆匆赶到检验科，金硕珍果然靠墙站着。  
“给你。”  
两个人四目相对的瞬间，崔秀彬先红了脸，他抿了一下嘴说：“这个是我的裤子，你要是不介意的话，可以先穿回家。”  
金硕珍接过他的好意，大高个的裤子想来不会太合身，不过现在自己那么狼狈，有好心人送裤子总比没有的好，况且自己等会还要回去开店，总不能穿着这脏裤子到处走吧。  
“谢谢。”金硕珍回，“回去之后我会洗干净再给你送来的。”  
崔秀彬忙摆手：“不需要的，我不差这一条裤子。你穿着走就是了。”  
个子挺高的，倒是羞得厉害，金硕珍看到他的名牌，心想这个实习医生怕不是个清纯男大学生。  
午休的时候，崔秀彬在医院饭堂碰到了自己的舍友崔连准，跟他说起这件事，脸上还是止不住地荡漾着春意。“她真是太好看了，就看着很清纯的样子，但是性格似乎是很爽快的。……不过似乎有男朋友了。”也不知道她是不是真的怀孕了，唉。  
崔连准问：“如果没有男朋友你还想自己上啊？”  
崔秀彬没回他，继续低头吃饭。  
崔连准又扒拉了一口饭说：“而且我说你这人是不是傻，人家说要给你送裤子你竟然说不要。按你说的，人家可是大美女，美女哎！美女给你送裤子，还是你的裤子，你不觉得很爽吗？要是拿回来的时候没洗，还是个……”  
“还是什么？”  
“原味裤子啊！”  
崔秀彬觉得崔连准很恶心，但也如梦初醒，对啊！如果金硕珍来给自己送裤子不就又有借口见到她了吗？崔秀彬嘴上不饶人，说崔连准动机不纯，自己只是好心帮人家，并没有什么其他的想法。但是他心里其实暗骂自己蠢货不下八百次。  
没想到才过了不到一周，崔秀彬竟然跟着金硕珍去了她家。  
这天医院里面举办篮球赛，崔秀彬因为个子高被自然而然选中当了首发球员。几个主治医生还没做完手头的工作，他一个人换好篮球装就先行到场地热身了，正好碰到正在摆放花篮的金硕珍。  
崔秀彬欣喜万分，装作不经意的样子上前打招呼：“你怎么在这里。”  
“我来送花啊，我是花店老板呢。”  
崔秀彬眼睛滴溜溜地转，医院附近到处都是花店，她大概也是老板之一。没想到她竟然离自己这么近。金硕珍纤长的手指轻轻摆弄着花篮的缎带和叶片，这气质怎么看都是不食人间烟火的仙女姐姐。崔秀彬呆在一旁看着她，心思早已经飘到九霄云外。他对金硕珍有许多好奇，想知道她是不是怀孕了，花店叫什么，能不能留个联系方式，周末能不能一起出门看个电影，喜不喜欢年下，做爱的时候喜欢在上面还是下面……净是些乱七八糟的。可崔秀彬却一个问题都没问出口，只是呆在一旁，像个傻大个。  
金硕珍当然知道他的心思，她也知道自己是个大美人，从小到大什么阵仗都已经见怪不怪了，对男人们的心思她摸得一清二楚。他们的脑子里通常没有什么好东西，除了活塞运动就是活塞运动。不过崔秀彬长得帅，模样又清爽，她并不在意她在他心里是什么形象，是穿着衣服的还是全身裸露的，那都没关系。如果能有机会睡到这样的小奶狗，似乎也挺有意思。金硕珍很感激崔秀彬那天给她解围，那条牛仔裤除了过长之外，还是能将就穿一天的，少年的身体很瘦削，但她穿起来还是裤管松松的，颇有点男友风的意思。想到裤子的主人是这样一个热心又害羞的小孩，金硕珍还有些微微暗爽。  
金硕珍摆弄着手边的花，小心思也挺多：他到底会不会问自己要联系方式呢？自己装模做样弄了好一会儿，他不会完全没看出来吧？  
摸了好一会，金硕珍欲擒故纵，撩了一下耳边的碎发说自己要先回店里忙了，有机会再见。崔秀彬一听赶紧留她：“姐姐。”  
小嘴这么甜叫我姐姐呢。金硕珍抬起媚眼：“怎么?”  
“……上次的牛仔裤，能不能还我。”  
金硕珍歪了一下头，眼神中充满疑惑。“你不是说你不缺这一条裤子吗？”  
崔秀彬说：“我，我……我又缺了。”  
金硕珍噗嗤一声笑出来，这孩子果然有些缺心眼啊。  
金硕珍本来就打算送了这批货就直接回家，她答应把牛仔裤还给他，结果毛头小子非说今天就要，她只能顺水推舟留下来看他打篮球。  
崔秀彬没敢让美人等太久，打了半场就说自己不太舒服要先回家了。小伙子怕自己身上的汗味不好闻，大夏天的还套了件薄卫衣在外面。金硕珍看他小脸红扑扑的，压在心里的母爱顿时被唤醒了，在大街上掏出帕子就要给人擦汗。“哎哟哟，你看你这汗流的，卫衣脱了吧，大夏天的还穿它干嘛呀。”  
“不脱。”崔秀彬眼帘透过自己汗湿的刘海，目光都集中在金硕珍V领的深处。  
金硕珍对眼前这个小白兔的过分举动浑然不知，专心地用手帕一点点把他脸上的汗水擦干净。“脱了吧。穿篮球衣不是挺好看的嘛？”  
崔秀彬心想，有道理，既然姐姐说好看，那叫我脱我就脱。  
金硕珍把潮了帕子往他手里一塞：“被你用臭了，洗干净再还我。”崔秀彬乐得开心，这说明他们还有机会能再见。  
两人一路上说说笑笑，不知不觉就走到一个全是矮楼的社区里。“就到这吧，我一个女孩子家的自己住，你上去影响不是太好。等我取了牛仔裤给你拿下来，你就在这里等我。”  
金硕珍步子很轻快，三两步就拐上了楼，留崔秀彬一个人想她刚刚是不是在暗示自己她是单身，或许自己还是有那么些机会的？  
“借过一下。”崔秀彬被一个男人打断了思路，男人的身上有好闻的香水味，发型的和穿着都很考究，可是手里却提着一大堆菜，很有居家好先生的风范。崔秀彬侧过身子让男人进了狭窄的单元门，自己继续守在楼下等金硕珍。

五楼金硕珍家。  
“老婆你在家呢？”金南俊看见卧室里亮着灯。  
金南俊可是大忙人，今年才24岁，可已经是远近闻名的房产公司总经理了，这个公司也只是给他练手用的一个子公司，他们家的商业版图可是非常庞大的。据说他老爸退休之后，整个产业帝国都要收入他的麾下，所以他也是一个非常受人垂涎的钻石王老五。多少姑娘小伙想爬上他的床，但是都被一一拒了，原因只有一个，他唯独对金硕珍一见倾心，并且扬言非金硕珍不娶。  
金南俊今天早早下了班，又像往常一样想给未婚妻洗手作羹汤。她平时一个人住在这老破小的社区已经让他极为不忍心了，但是金硕珍说他们还没有结婚，应该保持一点个人空间，所以金南俊只能左哄右哄讨了她出租屋的钥匙，一有空口就开车过来给金硕珍改善伙食，顺便也给自己改善一下“伙食”——他就是每天馋金硕珍身子。  
金南俊把菜放在玄关的小圆桌上，径直走到卧室看金硕珍。只见金硕珍正在用蒸汽挂烫机熨牛仔裤，那裤子看着眼生，尺寸也过分长了，金南俊一下就紧张了：“哪来的男人裤子。”  
金硕珍还没把之前公交车那事跟他说，她知道金南俊这人心急，也有些不入流的小手段，自己当时不想报警也是怕他小题大做。她不想把这事跟他说得太明白怕他紧张，随口撒了个小谎：“我前几天搬花盆的时候把泥弄到一个客人身上了，就拿回来洗了，现在要还给人家的。”  
金南俊看她小嘴嘟嘟的，一个没忍住便绕到了金硕珍后面搂住她的细腰，钳住了她的脖子深吻了起来。明明昨天才见过，现在又想得不行了，金南俊没把心思放在她的话上，只觉得金硕珍现在乖得好想让人欺负一下，舌头在她的小嘴里头闹了个遍，才放松了呼吸抵着她的额头说：“不去行不行，陪我。”转眼把金硕珍的手移到自己的裆部，“你看它，又硬了。你先解决一下这个，然后我喂饱你好不好嘛。”  
金硕珍一个粉拳打在他胸口：“烦死你了，每天就想着这档子事。都不体谅一下我。”金硕珍不理他，又继续刚才手头的事。  
“我怎么不体谅你啦？”  
“你还好意思说呢，上次都没有套套了你还硬要进来，我这段时间刚好月经不正常，还专门去医院查了一下。”  
金南俊咬了咬金硕珍的耳垂：“怀了才好呢，怀了我立马就娶你进门，我们一刻都不要等。”  
金硕珍用手肘顶了金南俊一下：“不行，我不能未婚先孕，要是真的坏了大着肚子穿婚纱多不好看啊。还好没事，要不然我饶不了你。”  
金硕珍虽然家室平平，但是向她家提亲的媒婆可是踏平了她家的门槛，靠的就是她这张脸蛋和这副媚骨。金南俊有钱有势，可也是费了好大一番功夫才赢得了金硕珍的心，还有她全家人的首肯。他巴不得立马结婚，可是金硕珍却总是不愿意现在就嫁进金家，她说嫁了人自己就不自由了，如果金南俊真的爱她，多等自己几年应该也不是什么难事吧。  
金南俊拿过她手里的挂烫机，把金硕珍推到了大床上。“我们今天再来造小孩。”  
金硕珍在身下挣扎了几下，被金南俊摸过的地方马上像着了火一样烧了起来，立刻投降了。她乖顺地揽过他的头，让金南俊附在自己身上用力耕耘，一只手拉开了床头柜，拿过一只套子，让金南俊自己穿好雨衣再进来。  
两人合着上衣没做多久，便双双到了高潮。金硕珍心里还惦记着楼下的崔秀彬，没让金南俊再继续往下做，抱着他的一边胳膊求饶：“人家饿了，宝贝先给我做饭好不好？”  
金南俊很爽快地答应了，长夜漫漫，先让老婆吃饱饭才好往下做。他捏了一下金硕珍的脸，又偷了一口香，才穿上内裤把菜拎进厨房准备做饭。  
金硕珍抓准时机，拿起玄关铜盘里的钥匙就抱着牛仔裤要出去：“老公，我出去一下。”  
金南俊回头看她：“去哪？”  
回应他的只有闷闷的防盗门的声音。

金硕珍知道这样不好，但是又不好让崔秀彬直接回家，穿着室内拖鞋就急匆匆下了楼，希望没有人发现她的异常。  
刚下楼就看到崔秀彬对着自己笑，更抱歉了。  
“久等了吧？裤子还给你。”  
崔秀彬呼吸一滞——他闻到了金硕珍身上口水和精液的味道。金硕珍身上明晰的香水味不见了，变得有点模糊，意外地和刚刚楼道口那个男人的身影重合了起来。再往下瞟，他看见了金硕珍脖子上淡淡的粉色。  
崔秀彬接过裤子，关切地看着她：“你……”  
“刚刚有点事情要处理，没有什么事情你先走吧。”金硕珍移开自己的手腕，不让崔秀彬有得逞的机会。  
没等崔秀彬说话，金硕珍就小跑着回去了。她实在是不想崔秀彬看到自己狼狈的样子，反正萍水相逢，以后也不会再见，留下点美好回忆到此为止吧。  
这边金南俊拿着菜刀，在客厅阳台把刚才的一幕看了个真切，他气不打一处来，那小兔崽子拿了裤子还不走，一直还往这里看个不停，分明就是对金硕珍有意思。金南俊本来就对金硕珍跟自己维持订婚极为不安，这下简直是抓住了金硕珍偷奸养汉的证据一样，内心有成百上千双爪子在挠。  
金硕珍关了门进来，尽量让自己看起来像无事发生一样。“我回来了！”  
金南俊放下菜刀，极力克制自己的情绪：“跪下。”  
金硕珍的心顿时沉入湖底，怪自己今天不走运。  
金硕珍瘦削的膝盖磕在冰冷的地面上，跪着爬到金南俊脚边撒娇：“老公……”  
她的长发被金南俊没有章法地胡乱揪起来往后面扯，每一个头皮都被疼痛牵绊着，头颈一点都动弹不得，就像她现在的处境一样，知道黑暗就在眼前，却无路可退。  
“就这么骚吗？看见小男孩管不住自己的逼？”  
金硕珍已经开始啜泣了：“不是，……我，没有。”  
“我金南俊有什么对不住你的地方吗？”  
金硕珍紧紧抱住他两边腿，生怕他像之前一样踹自己。金硕珍知道金南俊喜欢自己（被操）哭的样子，既然已经惹他生气，不管三七二十一要先哭出大把眼泪。她入戏很快，一下子嘴里已经胡乱分泌出大把口水，眼前也都模糊了。  
“你不愿意跟我结婚是外面有了男人吧？”金南俊踢了踢自己的左脚，身下的金硕珍已经不受控制晃了几下，“你们有没有做过？”  
“没有！绝对没有！”金硕珍哭喊着。  
金南俊不相信，扯了自己的皮带就要打金硕珍。  
“骚，我让你骚！”金南俊一鞭打在金硕珍小腿上。金硕珍的腿肚子顿时有点红了。  
没有经受过金南俊的“调教”，别人是无法理解那种恐惧的。他们之间没有安全词，下手也无论轻重，金硕珍只能一一承受着。谁能想到仪表堂堂的知名经理人私底下竟然有这种爱好。金硕珍已经陷得太久，无法逃脱。她只能哭喊，越是大声越有可能让金南俊快些心软，这是只有她才知道的自救方式。  
金南俊又恐吓了她几句，踢开金硕珍把窗帘拉上，立马又走过来扯掉她的裤子。“老公现在真的很生气，给你个机会赎罪。你知道怎么做吗？”  
金硕珍梨花带雨地点点头，忍着耻辱把自己的手伸到内裤里面自慰。她的内心又气又怕，却还要学着AV女优的样子装作一脸春意的样子。“哈……老公……帮帮珍珍，珍珍好难受……”  
金南俊一只手拿着手机拍小视频，一边用一只手稍稍拉下金硕珍的内裤，让她腿间的美景悉数入镜。  
“南俊哥哥……人家好想，好想要你的大肉棒进来……”金硕珍一边说，哭嗝打个不停，金南俊想到在床上干到深情的时候她的珍珍也是用这种声音跟自己求饶，刚刚才按下的欲望又悄悄抬了头。  
金南俊忍不住用手抚摸她的阴蒂，粗厚的拇指和女孩子的手是完全不同的触感，扫过那处的时候金硕珍不受控制地战栗了。“啊……”她的恐惧没有丝毫消退，快感慢慢占据上风，沉溺在性爱中，婉转的呻吟从金硕珍喉咙里飘了出来。  
眼看金硕珍手里的动作越发快了，金南俊三下五除二扒光了两人身上的衣服，俯下身舔了一下她的私处。金硕珍的一条腿自觉地挂在沙发上，双腿大张着，迎接着金南俊的进入。金南俊这一回没有停顿，挺身将自己送入了金硕珍的身体，他觉得自己从未如此迫切希望金硕珍怀上自己的孩子。  
“珍珍，我的好珍珍。”金南俊帮她梳理着怀中人额前的乱发。  
“如果你愿意跟我，我保证一辈子给你最好的条件……只要你愿意跟我，这些都不是问题。”  
金硕珍的双乳随着他的动作不住颤抖，牵出缕缕微波。  
金南俊咬住美人的下唇，几乎要在留下淤血前放过了金硕珍。“可是，可是，我不允许你对别的男人动心思。”  
金硕珍销魂地往后一倒，右手无力地撑着地面，闭上眼感受金南俊留在自己身体里的炽热。  
“你太美了……金硕珍。”金南俊呢喃道，说到动情处还埋头对着她的双乳又啃又咬。  
“如果你离开我的话，我真的会死。”  
金硕珍没有征兆地到达了高潮，金南俊能感觉到她的小穴在吸吮着自己的男根。他没等金硕珍到平台期，就拔出了阴茎，把汩汩的精液射到了金硕珍的脸上。  
金硕珍还没来得及从嘴里尝到熟悉的咸味，不小心被鼻子里的精液呛到了气管，一时间咳得上气不接下气，脸都憋红了。好恶心，太腥了，金硕珍咳着咳着，想要干呕的感觉疯狂往上涌。  
金南俊见状，用手掌把她脸上的精液都在脸上抹开了说：“吃吧，好好饱餐一顿，小婊子。”  
夜幕降临已经过了好久，可金硕珍的黑夜才刚刚开始……

-TBC-


	2. Ⅱ

崔秀彬几乎一夜未眠，金硕珍的傍晚的态度转变让他大吃一惊，他更加确定金硕珍有自己的苦衷——从自己在妇产科第一次见到她的那一刻开始他就知道。她眼里难掩的无助时刻牵动着自己的心。自己的内心在不知不觉中，已经被金硕珍完全占据了。  
迷迷糊糊等到第二天，崔秀彬左打听右打听终于问其他科室的老师拿到了金硕珍花店的名片。好不容易熬到了下班，崔秀彬紧赶慢赶终于找到了金硕珍的店铺。  
崔秀彬小跑着找到店里的时候，金硕珍正在做最后的盘点。崔秀彬隔着玻璃门看到她穿着白衬衣站在里面若有所思的模样，心顿时柔软地化开了一块。姐姐真的好温柔又好美。  
崔秀彬没有忙着进去，隔着玻璃门，把双手拢成眼镜的样子往里面看。  
站在店门口附近的店员小妹先看到了崔秀彬，用手点了点金硕珍的肩膀说：“姐，那人你认识？”  
金硕珍一脸惊讶地看着崔秀彬，推开门说：“不进来吗？”  
崔秀彬进门的时候风铃发出清脆的声音，花店里用了很淡雅的香氛，一切都像金硕珍本人一样让人感觉温暖又舒适。  
“你再晚二十分钟我就走啦。”金硕珍给他倒了一杯水，纸杯上有一朵很可爱的向日葵。  
“姐姐知道我要来？”崔秀彬问。  
“不知道，但是……” 我知道你总会来的。  
店员已经开始把门外的黑板和干花收进来了，崔秀彬环顾了花店的布局，把视线定格在金硕珍的嘴唇上：“要收工回家了吗？我可以送姐姐一段。”  
金硕珍点点头：“嗯，可以。不介意的话，我还要再收个尾。”  
姐姐对自己的态度和昨天分别的时候又是一百八十度大转弯，他昨天躺在床上就猜金硕珍家里一定有一个同居的男友，而且还很难缠，要不然自己怎么无端端被下了逐客令呢？真想对她了解得更多一些。   
“滴滴~”  
一辆黑车的豪车在路边停了下来，金硕珍走到车窗边说：“妈!”   
崔秀彬心想，哟，还碰上岳母了咧。（不是）  
“珍珍今天晚上回家吃饭吧，我和你妈刚在菜市买了新鲜的菜咧。”副驾驶的珍爸爸说道。  
珍妈妈看到崔秀彬站在后面看着自己，似乎刚刚是和金硕珍走在一起的人便问：“这位是？”  
“是我……是经常在我店里订花的顾客，一个医生，叫崔秀彬。”  
“哎哟这么年轻的医生啊，还怪帅的，哈哈。”  
崔秀彬不知道怎么的就被哄着上了金硕珍家的车，还坐到了她家的餐桌上。  
“小珍，你最近又瘦了啊，金南俊不是天天到家里做饭给你吃吗？”珍妈妈说。  
“妈妈，能不能别说这个。”金硕珍有些撒娇似地说。一旁的崔秀彬警觉地听，还不忘感叹姐姐好可爱。  
“有什么嘛，南俊不是你未婚夫嘛。你一直不让我们讲他，其实人家南俊做得好周到的，上次过节还给街坊邻居带了草莓，人家都夸他好体贴，说你嫁给他肯定是做太太享清福，舒舒服服的。”  
原来是未婚夫。崔秀彬想。  
金硕珍瞥了一眼崔秀彬，尴尬地笑了笑。喝了口汤说：“我们都还没结婚，他费这个心思干嘛。”非要闹得大家都知道他们的关系，逼着自己不嫁都不行。  
金爸爸说：“你看看你，当初直接结婚就好了，还要搞什么订婚。你看人家南俊脾气多好，又是送车子又是送房子的，大老板一个还天天回家给你做饭等你回家。我们家小门小户的，你嫁给人家是高攀，懂不懂？”  
珍妈妈看气氛有点不对，忙打了个圆场：“不好意思让小崔看我们家笑话了，吃菜吃菜。”  
一顿饭吃得莫名其妙，不过崔秀彬总算摸清了他们家是怎么回事。金南俊和金硕珍订婚之后，帮金硕珍家很多，连金硕珍的花店都是金南俊为了给金硕珍圆梦开的。未婚夫的照料似乎无微不至，但是金硕珍并不是完全领情，他猜之前金硕珍孕检，这个金南俊正是始作俑者。  
“刚才我爸妈说的话你别都听进去了。”  
“啊？”  
“……”  
崔秀彬心想，我太难了，耳朵就长在我脑袋上，我可不都听进去了嘛！  
“你不要可怜我。”金硕珍没头没脑来了这么一句。崔秀彬停下脚步，低着头看着矮了自己快一个头的硕珍姐姐。  
“我说，你不要可怜我。这都是我自己选的。”  
她自尊已经和盘托出，似乎没办法更脆弱一些。而崔秀彬确实也怜惜了，姐姐，如果我能像他一样可以给你很好的未来，你会不会过得更从容一些，不必委身于金南俊呢？  
崔秀彬突然很想抱抱金硕珍，他也这样做了，姐姐香甜的气息环绕着自己。手掌下是她的秀发和凹凸有致薄薄的脊背，崔秀彬多么希望时间就此静止。  
“秀彬，姐姐希望你好好学习，做一个好大夫。”说着她的双手也揽住自己的腰，非常结实地拍了一下，像姐姐哄着弟弟。  
金硕珍从他的怀抱中松脱出来，摸了一下崔秀彬的顺毛：“你的眼睛真的很亮啊。我们秀彬是个善良的孩子。”  
崔秀彬拿下她的手：“我不是小孩子了。”  
金硕珍当然知道他是什么意思，但是这一份真心太珍贵了，她没有资格接受这份好意，这样对崔秀彬不公平。自己的内心早就破败不堪了，而崔秀彬的大好青春明明才刚刚开始。  
两人不知不觉走到金硕珍的小区门口，金硕珍忌惮金南俊，坚持没让崔秀彬送自己到楼下。只说你以后要是来找我，直接去店里就好。

崔秀彬第二天早上没课，屁颠屁颠就骑了共享单车到金硕珍花店门口附近猫着。想来金南俊也不可能一大早就过来守着，这里应该是安全的。  
九点过几分，终于有一辆黑车停在了花店门口，金南俊下了车，绕到副驾驶把金硕珍牵了下来。金硕珍今天穿一件藕荷色的溜冰A字裙，脚上一双白色的休闲运动鞋，把她整个人衬得活泼又妩媚。  
小情侣站在马路牙子边上站着看起来依依不舍，崔秀彬站在对街的小巷，借着前面早餐摊的掩护把花店门口的一切看得清清楚楚。金硕珍先是整理了一下金南俊的领带，金南俊马上捧上她的双颊，一点一点亲遍了她的眼睛，鼻子，脸颊和耳朵。金南俊拥着她深吻了好一会，最后还揉了一把金硕珍的屁股，才终于挥手作别。  
“哎哟，恶心死了，那个老板娘天天在门口亲来亲去。”早餐摊大叔摊着鸡蛋忍不住发出惊呼，没看过这等好戏的顾客砸吧嘴说，“男的帅女的靓，挺养眼的嘛。”  
崔秀彬不想听他们再议论金硕珍，三两步跑到对面叫住了金硕珍。金硕珍这回是真的很意外他会在这个时间找自己，想到刚刚的一幕可能被他看了去，心里更尴尬了，眼神飘到一边不敢看他，开着锁像是在对空气说话：“秀彬啊，早上好。”  
崔秀彬随她进了门，也不知道能帮她做什么，呆呆站在花店中央，在一堆花盆花桶中间找不到落脚的地方。  
金硕珍昨晚又吃了金南俊的苦，弯不下腰，把大锁放在地上都要蹲下来。她突然有点委屈，看着崔秀彬又不好发作，找理由离开：“我去给你倒杯水。”  
“不用了。我给姐姐买了早餐，不介意的话可以一起吃一点。”  
金硕珍还是没忍住，背对着崔秀彬的肩膀已经开始颤抖。  
崔秀彬见状立马走过去，不小心还踢倒了小黑板，他顾不上扶起东西，把金硕珍纤瘦的身体扳到自己面前，稍稍弯了腿平视金硕珍，确认她的状态。  
这一次是金硕珍主动抱住了他，她哭得很伤心，崔秀彬不知道怎么能让她好受一点，胸口的衬衣湿了一大片，姐姐才终于有点平息了。  
“你都看到了吧，秀彬？我和金南俊。”  
“嗯……”  
“金南俊，我真的快要受不了他了！”姐姐说得有点激动， “我昨天要你等在外面不是么？进去之后我就看到他站在我家楼下，太可怕了，我害怕他看见你，这样我就完了。”  
想起昨天金硕珍还是心有余悸，金南俊说不放心自己一个人在这里住，擅自帮她收了行李搬到了金南俊的高层公寓里。金硕珍明白他是怕崔秀彬再来找自己，金南俊疑心病重，她早该猜到会有这么一天。  
金南俊把她带到公寓之后，要金硕珍给他口交。金硕珍做到一半，想吐的感觉突然又来了，结果真的吐了他一身。金南俊打了个电话要管家来取干洗的衣服，顺便把现场清理一下。金南俊扒干净自己的衣服，打横抱住金硕珍进了浴室。  
“看看你，小脏猫。”金南俊用花洒直直喷着金硕珍，显然已经有点恼了。  
金硕珍被水花冲得开不了眼睛，胡乱往前摸索，左手撑到了金南俊身上，右手摸了半天终于找到了阀门的位置。金硕珍湿着身子一下子环住了金南俊，疯狂地索吻。  
“呵……”金南俊在唇齿碰撞的瞬间轻笑出声，手掌已经不知不觉摸上了金硕珍的双峰，揉捏起来。湿透的白衬衣盖不住她的双乳的美景，白皙的肉色配合着流水的冲击在昏暗的灯光下更显色情。  
两人亲到气喘吁吁终于停了下来，金南俊把内裤彻底脱了，摸了一把金硕珍的湿发说：“你冷不冷？”  
金硕珍点点头。金南俊带着金硕珍到了浴缸，让花洒注入源源不断的热水。  
“我们刚才还有事没做完。”  
金硕珍不敢怠慢，忙跪下来把他的肉棒含入嘴里来回舔舐，吮吸。  
“张嘴。”金南俊说。  
金硕珍乖顺地张住嘴等他，把柔软的舌头也伸了出来。金南俊一下一下捅进去，这样做其实并不会带来肉体上的快感，但他觉得好玩。  
来回弄了十几下，金南俊的变态心理更加泛滥了，他扶住自己的下身有一下没一下地扫着金硕珍的脸说：“珍珍，我对你怎么样？”  
金硕珍的眼神跟随着眼前的巨物，那东西被她扶住柱头舔着，旋即又移开，她觉得自己像一个扑蝴蝶的孩子，不断被挑弄着牵引着。她短暂地含了两秒，东西拔出来的时候带出了她的津液：“南俊待我是全世界最好的。”  
金南俊听着挺开心，扶着柱身黏糊糊甩了一下在金硕珍脸上。金硕珍被金南俊从腋下一把捞起来，一只脚架在他的肩上奋力冲刺。金南俊忍了很久，下身已经有些麻木，硬着和金硕珍玩一会能把快乐的时间拉得很长，这是他疼爱珍珍的一种方式。金南俊掐着她的腰，似乎要把全身的力气都发泄在金硕珍身上。  
“啊……啊……”金南俊松开了自己的下唇，发出难耐的呻吟。他扬起手给了金硕珍一个耳光，金硕珍没反应过来，呆呆地怔在原地，看着金南俊面目狰狞地散发爱欲。自己原本快要到达出口的身体立刻冷却下来，下身的快感全部烟消云散了。  
“呵……额哦……”金南俊一个人攀上了顶端，他的眼神在数秒之后又变得充满理智和怜爱。他觉得很满足，伸出舌头一下一下舔在金硕珍的被打过的脸上，再又搂紧她在她耳边吹气，“我希望你赶紧怀上我们的孩子，成为金太太。要不然，我就打断崔秀彬的一条腿。”  
“你说他知道我？”崔秀彬不可思议地问。  
“对。”金硕珍已经哭累了，两人随意地坐在地上，她把头靠在崔秀彬的肩上，试图寻找一丝安慰。  
这位未婚夫的控制欲已经超出了崔秀彬的想象，原本以为他只是用钱买通金硕珍家里人，没想到连日常的行踪和普通社交都不放过。金硕珍现在的处境很危险，他应该早点让她看清现实。  
“姐姐，你有没有想过离开他？”  
金硕珍抬头看着崔秀彬：“离开南俊吗？”  
问出口的当下。崔秀彬的内心有些许悲壮，但是如此近距离观察姐姐的美貌还是让他止不住心跳过速了。  
“嗯。”崔秀彬咽了一下口水。  
“不行，我跟金南俊有婚约。”姐姐又躲开自己的眼神，乖乖靠好猫在肩头了。  
“婚约不是重点，是我担心他会对你做什么过激的事。”  
金硕珍心想，你可是看不见他昨晚是怎么对我的，生生要了我四回，我腰都快折断了。可是我拿了别人的钱，就得受别人摆布，这不是天经地义的吗？  
金硕珍说：“我觉得南俊还是爱我的。他平时关心我爱护我，还解决了我们家的燃眉之急，就连你脚下的花店都是他置办给我的，我没有理由离开他。”  
“可这根本不是爱啊。”  
金硕珍环住崔秀彬的一只胳膊说：“我觉得是就行了。”  
崔秀彬觉得自己一拳打在了棉花上，金硕珍的态度告诉自己，她其实很清楚自己的处境，但是比起离开那个男人，姐姐更需要物质。崔秀彬只恨自己是个穷学生，给不了金硕珍锦衣玉食的生活。金硕珍天生就应该住在豪宅里，无忧无虑地只对她真心爱着的人笑。崔秀彬当然希望那个人就是自己，但目前来说，这不现实。  
金硕珍突然发现崔秀彬上衣口袋上露出一角的手帕是自己前两天给他擦汗的那一块，捏着角拉了出来说：“你没丢掉呀？”  
“噢，怎么敢，洗了要还给姐姐的。”  
金硕珍把帕子捂在脸上，透过帕子看崔秀彬说：“没关系的，我是真的不差这一条，金南俊送了我好多呢！”  
崔秀彬愕然，看着姐姐无厘头的动作，气不打一处来。  
金硕珍突然掀开帕子的一角，对着崔秀彬的双唇轻点了一下。“嘻嘻，这个就当我送你的，金南俊不会知道。”  
崔秀彬脸顿时红了，姐姐刚刚在自己胸口哭得梨花带雨的时候，自己身下的小弟已经微微有了反应，现在被香吻一激灵，崔秀彬立马炸了。  
“诶？……啊……”崔秀彬的裤子鼓起一个大包。  
“立起来了呢！”金硕珍也看到了裤子下的异常，伸出手就要去戳。  
“抱歉！”崔秀彬慌乱中推开金硕珍，“请问哪里有厕所？”  
崔秀彬顺着金硕珍手指的方向，把自己关进了花店的厕所里。崔秀彬啊崔秀彬，姐姐只是跟你开个玩笑，你就起反应了？这也太……不是人了吧？  
“叩叩叩。秀彬啊，要我进来吗？”金硕珍在外面问。  
崔秀彬皱着一张脸：“啊？”  
“我说，我可以帮你。”  
不得了，有画面了，崔秀彬忍不住想金硕珍用柔软纤细的手指揉捏着自己阴茎的模样。她的脸上带着笑意，手指冰凉的触感和自己的滚烫的分身是巨大的温差。两个人情到浓时，姐姐还撅起小嘴和他交换爱意，自己最后颤抖着把精液喷到了姐姐的上衣，两人开心地抱在一起。  
崔秀彬拉开自己的裤子拉链，让小秀彬探出头来舒服一些，一边回答着金硕珍的话：“不用了吧！”  
“莫非你以为我要帮你弄出来？”金硕珍问，“啊哈哈哈哈哈，你还真是可爱啊！”  
被姐姐浇了一盆冷水，可崔秀彬的下身还在充血，他只能一拳打在卫生间的墙上。  
“秀彬啊……”  
“嗯？”  
“用手弄出来吧，我就在外面等你。没关系的，我不会在意这些事。”  
崔秀彬无语问苍天，有没有人有过被暗恋对象要求自己打飞机，对方还在隔壁等着听实况的情况？！  
他一个人在狭小的厕所里如热锅上的蚂蚁，终于在二十分钟之后，小兄弟软了下去。  
崔秀彬拉开门出去的时候，金硕珍正在外面玩手机。 “我还以为你要一整天都呆在里面呢！”  
“……”崔秀彬不知道如何作答，看姐姐笑嘻嘻地拿自己开玩笑。  
“姐姐可不可以不要再拿这种事情开玩笑了？”他扶住金硕珍的双肩，要她正视自己。  
“这样玩弄喜欢你的我，姐姐很开心吗?”  
“我……”金硕珍犹豫了。  
“我先走了，改天再来找你。”  
金硕珍拉住崔秀彬的手：“秀彬，不要走。”  
她把崔秀彬的那只手拉起来，放到自己的胸上：“留下来陪我，好吗？”

崔秀彬把两张身份证递给工作人员说：“咳咳，这是我姐。”  
前台姐姐对他笑笑，专心地做自己手头的工作。  
上楼的时候金硕珍问为什么那么不好意思，是不是第一次跟女生来酒店啊。崔秀彬用手捂着脸说：“是啊。”  
“天啊！你是个小处男！！”金硕珍在电梯里惊呼。  
金硕珍怎么都没想到自己竟然这么禽兽，对小弟弟下手就算了，对方的初夜还是这种情况。  
两个人先后去洗澡，金硕珍出来的时候崔秀彬正在考虑要不要喝一杯红酒。宽大的睡袍套在他的小身板有种特别的美感，金硕珍欣赏了一下少年纤细的腰肢，问他：“你想喝吗？可是这样对宝宝不好哦。”  
崔秀彬这才想起来他们开房的初衷是为了造小孩。  
金硕珍上前解了他浴袍上的松垮的结，拉着衣服的绳子把崔秀彬往床上带。她轻轻地推了一下崔秀彬，后者飘飘然倒在了巨大又松软的床上。金硕珍把自己压上去，一头长发就落在崔秀彬的耳边。  
“你确定不会后悔吗？”金硕珍问。  
崔秀彬想，金硕珍并不是想利用这个孩子来威胁金南俊，她只是想证明自己不是金南俊的玩物，她是一个活生生，有想法的人。既然她需要自己，那么自己帮她就是了。  
“不会。”  
金硕珍给他的吻不再是浅浅的一瞬，而是像狂风一样将崔秀彬卷了进去。崔秀彬褪掉了金硕珍身上的浴袍，把她压在身下用鹅毛被裹好，他搂着金硕珍，不断地攫取着她身上的甜美。  
金硕珍把一只手伸了出来，小心地揉着崔秀彬的分身，他的那里沉甸甸的，用一只手完全兜不住。金硕珍对他的身体感到新鲜，手指在伞顶上不住地按压着，崔秀彬的吻慢慢失了节奏。  
“叫我……”金硕珍仰着脖子说。  
“姐姐。金……硕珍……姐姐。”  
崔秀彬学着小电影里的样子，也胡乱地往金硕珍的下身摸，幅度很大，没有什么章法。金硕珍笑着引导他，往左一点，往下一点，摸到那个有点硬硬的豆豆了没？崔秀彬都悉数照做了，金硕珍的身体越来越麻，还不忘夸他学得很快。崔秀彬更努力照着课本知识探索，两只手指夹着她两边大阴唇，松弛有度地揉捏着，间接还照顾到了藏在里面的阴蒂，惹得金硕珍发出小猫一般满意的叫声。  
金硕珍还教他把手指一根根伸进来一起玩，崔秀彬可以感觉到金硕珍温暖的小穴正在包覆、接纳着自己的手指，姐姐的表情是自己从未见过的，他脑袋里一个小小的角落竟然开始羡慕金南俊。  
身下的金硕珍被伺候得面色潮红但理智尚存，她本来还担心处男崔秀彬没办法在第一堂课就掌握要领，但是现下还是不住庆幸崔秀彬是妇产科的医学生。她真的很感激崔秀彬能够满足她这个无厘头的要求，就算她说如果他们被发现，金南俊可能会要了他的命，崔秀彬也完全没有退缩。被这样一个大男孩傻傻喜爱着，自己真的是个幸运的女人。  
金硕珍让崔秀彬停一下，自己坐起来说要给他奖励。她压低身子，扶着自己的双乳给崔秀彬的阴茎做按摩。两个白皙的乳房结结实实地压在崔秀彬的肉棒周围，明显的肤色差更是让人移不开眼睛，崔秀彬觉得自己很快就要上天了。不远处姐姐的双臀还挺翘着，崔秀彬伸出一只手顺着金硕珍的脊背凹陷处往屁股摸，顺着姐姐的节奏一起动作。  
金硕珍惊讶于崔秀彬的处男天赋，竟然也可以这么久不射，等到自己的奶子上都变得湿漉漉的，她亲了一下冒水的顶端让崔秀彬进来。  
两个人面对面坐着，手撑在自己身体的后侧，慢慢移动着双臀。崔秀彬被湿润的阴道全部包裹完成了，还没有开始抽插，他就已经在金硕珍的身体里恍惚了起来。一时间，身上的血都冲到了他们粘连的下半身，崔秀彬用手摸了一下相接的地方，对着天花板大声地哈了一口气。  
金硕珍忍耐不住先动了起来，她的小动作没办法插到最里面保持这样的动作并不能让她玩得太尽兴，她一下子环住崔秀彬的脖子说：“彬彬，抱紧我。”两腿放在崔秀彬的大腿上，高频地坐下又抬起。  
崔秀彬把头埋在金硕珍的胸部上，她挺立的奶头一下下滚在他的脸上，软硬兼施的感觉让他觉得畅快。  
金硕珍很快就做累了，崔秀彬没有拔出来，把金硕珍整个搬到床头用力干。到最后关头，两个人的呼吸已经完全乱了，情潮将他们击倒，崔秀彬将浓稠的精液全部倾倒在金硕珍的花田深处，直到金硕珍的阴道把最后一滴都吮尽了。  
整整一个白天，两人都在不知疲倦地做爱。崔秀彬的阴茎里再也射不出东西，他们也都渴了饿了。金硕珍让崔秀彬躺在自己的肚子上休息，让餐厅把晚餐送到房间，转而低头亲了一下崔秀彬的耳垂：“我们秀彬啊，辛苦你了。”


	3. Ⅲ

那一次疯狂过去已经几个月。转眼间金硕珍肚子里的孩子还有不到五个月就要出世了。  
金硕珍现在还是不太能吃东西，早餐端上来的鸡蛋是按照金南俊喜好做的，她本来也很少能早起吃早餐，所以厨房就没有多做准备。  
金南俊抱着金硕珍，给孕妈妈喂溏心鸡蛋：“吃一口吗？”  
“不要，我不吃。腥的，宝宝不喜欢。”  
“喝点橙汁吗？酸酸甜甜的应该没关系吧。”  
金南俊歪着身子扶着杯子一点点给她喂，金硕珍完全没管老公的奇怪姿势，懒洋洋在他身上赖着，手搂着金南俊的脖子，没有要起来的意思。金南俊觉得能伺候老婆吃饭挺幸福的，因为这个时候金硕珍很乖，嚼食物的时候自己也能近距离欣赏她鼓鼓的腮帮子，超级可爱。  
金硕珍就没有那么开心了，她这个月已经第二次梦到自己去找崔秀彬的那一天。  
和崔秀彬那日分别之后，金硕珍每次她去开店，金南俊就会找各种事情给金硕珍做。金南俊的堂妹金泰亨当时正好从美国修完艺术的课程回来，金南俊说人家从高中长居国外，正好需要当地人帮她融入生活，于是就连哄带骗要金硕珍陪着金泰亨看展，买画，参观酒窖，去拍卖行。一来二去的，金硕珍也没有办法一直到店里打理，在金南俊家也住得也越发频繁了。等金硕珍反应过来其实金泰亨只是金南俊监视自己的一个幌子之后，花店已经被金南俊偷偷易了主，为此她还跟金南俊闹了一场。  
正在这个时候，她发现自己怀孕了。  
每次她用嘴帮金南俊的时候，发现自己越来越闻不得那个味道，连原本自己嘴巴的味道都变得奇怪，会不停地干呕，想漱口。她不敢跟金南俊说这件事，找了个借口说回家看爸妈，偷偷去了崔秀彬所在的医院做早孕检测，才知道崔秀彬已经报名去了济州岛当地的医院。  
孩子的父亲是谁呢？金硕珍还真是不知道，她希望是崔秀彬的。按照医院给的检验报告，孩子当时已经有七周了，爸爸可能是金南俊，也可能是崔秀彬，这两种情况对她来说都是可以接受的。第一次孕检的结果是孩子一切正常，如果准妈妈打算留下宝宝，可以多补充营养，定期来体检。  
没有见到崔秀彬，金硕珍心里有点空落落的，如果他知道这个消息，一定会很开心。  
金硕珍不想自己跟金南俊讲这个事情，回家故意把孕检报告放在梳妆台上，就洗澡睡午觉去了。金南俊下午翘班回家想和美人温存，第一时间发现了孕检报告，赶紧把自己准备了好久的六克拉粉钻大戒指拿出来，等着金硕珍睡醒就跟她求婚。  
金硕珍还在孕初期，去了趟医院就累到不行，一觉睡到天擦黑。醒来就看见金南俊不知道什么时候已经窝在床上抱着自己，一脸温柔的笑意。  
“宝贝，你怀孕啦？”金南俊问。  
金硕珍软乎乎伸了个懒腰，扶着自己的小肚子说：“嗯。你以后要对人家好一点哦，要不然宝宝会知道你在欺负我。”  
金南俊兴奋得不行，立马从床上翻下来跪倒跟金硕珍求婚。金硕珍这一次终于没有犹豫，把自己的左手递了过去，正式成为了金太太。

“喂~泰亨啊。硕珍在啊，”金南俊亲了一下金硕珍嘴角的橙汁，把手机递给金硕珍，“你接。”  
“泰亨啊，我是硕珍。……嗯……是吗，好，嗯嗯。我跟南俊说一下，稍晚给你回个电话。”  
“泰亨说济州岛有拍卖会，要我陪着去呢。”  
金南俊想起前几天家庭医生跟他说的话，孕妇如果在怀孕期间吃不好，可以换个环境待一待玩一玩，对改善心情和增加运动量都很有好处。金硕珍身子懒，确实是该多出去走走，她这段时间也没有再联络崔秀彬了，去济州岛又有金泰亨看着，碰到他几乎不可能，应该没事的。  
“那就去吧。有泰亨陪着你我也放心。”  
金硕珍把头靠在金南俊的头边，轻轻蹭了一下。济州岛啊，那是崔秀彬现在居住的城市。彬彬不知道现在过得好吗。

一个天气晴朗的周末，崔秀彬和前辈们一起到岛上有名的酒店聚餐。  
“既然是自助餐就要敞开了吃啊！反正是医院给发的节日礼券，更不能浪费了！”  
崔秀彬切了块牛排，放入嘴里仔细地嚼，点头开心地回应着其他人。  
金硕珍在三楼会议室闷了好一会，想吐的感觉越来越明显，金泰亨悄声对她说，要是姐姐觉得不舒服可以直接上楼躺一会，哥哥在这边是高级会员，贵宾层报他名字就能随便住。  
金硕珍使劲压抑住不舒服的感觉，咽了一口唾沫说：“那我先走了。咱们晚上再一起吃饭。”  
金硕珍从会议室出来，顺着旋转楼梯的指引径直到了酒店的二楼。餐点被源源不断地送到房间四周的不同角落，中间则是分成一桌一桌的餐桌，看格局似乎是自助餐厅。  
她随意找了个位置坐，服务员看她的装束，还大着肚子，就知道是之前被交代过会来参加拍卖会的金太太。  
“金太太，您请用茶。”服务员说。  
“谢谢你。”这杯茶真是及时雨，胸口不适的感觉立马扫除了一大半。  
“您要用些什么，我可以帮您取。”  
“我自己可以，反正也是下来走动的。”  
金硕珍想找些酸甜的水果消磨时间，端着碟子研究酒店的菜单。  
金硕珍刚要取夹子，不小心碰到了一只好看的手。  
崔秀彬的眼睛瞪大了，没想到两个人会在这种情况下碰面。金硕珍的脸比之前圆了一点点，但是四肢还是十分纤细，不过肚子已经很显怀了，她现在应该成为金太太了吧。  
“啊！秀彬！！”金硕珍两只手包住崔秀彬的大掌，看起来有些激动，“好巧！”  
两个人聊了几句，崔秀彬就被前辈叫回去了。金硕珍嘱咐他这个酒店不太安全，让他待会到女厕所找自己。崔秀彬原可以拒绝，他以为自己和金硕珍自那夜之后应该再也不会相见了，但是金硕珍说这个孩子很可能是自己的，他慌了。  
崔秀彬随意扯了一个谎说自己先回家了，绕了一大圈又才上了二楼。进女厕之前，他还不忘把“正在清扫”的牌子拿出来摆好。  
崔秀彬轻叩了一下唯一一个关着的隔间门，金硕珍立马开了门把他拽了进去，费劲地踮着脚捧着他的脸就是一顿狂亲。  
离开首尔好久，崔秀彬几乎已经忘了金硕珍是如此热情的一个人，他怕碰到金硕珍肚子里的宝宝，只能稍稍蹲下来让她亲个够。如果现在能照镜子，他的脸一定布满了姐姐的红唇印，狼狈极了。  
金硕珍慢慢停止了动作，突然自顾自哭了起来。  
“彬彬，我现在一点也不快乐。成为金太太果然一点也不快乐。”  
崔秀彬哄她，怎么要当妈妈的人了，说哭鼻子就哭鼻子，小朋友要是听见了该笑话你了。  
金硕珍犯了小孩子心性，不管这些，抱住崔秀彬说：“你刚离开的时候本来没有什么的，我以为我可以很坦荡忘记你，但是我没有！你每离开我多一天，我便想起你多一点，都快着了魔。每次我跟宝宝聊天，一说到金南俊宝宝都不理我，但是说到你，她就很开心。我们……我们做爱的那天我真的感觉很幸福，我觉得这个孩子就是我们的孩子。”  
崔秀彬抱着金硕珍，吻了一下她的脸颊。她真的好香。崔秀彬听了她刚才的一番话，心里一阵悸动。其实就算孩子不是自己的也可以，能和金硕珍春宵一刻，已经是他人生中不可多得的绝妙经验了。一想到姐姐在自己身下香汗淋漓的模样，崔秀彬浑身的血液似乎已经冲向了裆部，那里快要涨起来了。  
金硕珍摸了摸自己的肚子：“宝宝，这是爸爸，来跟爸爸打招呼。孩子动了。”  
崔秀彬经常给孕妈妈体检，胎动他还是摸过的，但是自己孩子的胎动他却没有摸过，相当好奇。他小心翼翼伸了手去摸金硕珍的肚子，大手在圆滚滚的肚皮上滑了三两下，在肚脐周围果然被小朋友顶了一下。  
“好神奇！”崔秀彬说。  
金硕珍顺势拉过他的衣服，手往他的休闲裤里伸：“那你有没有想我？”  
这回轮到崔秀彬主动送上自己的双唇。他当然想姐姐，日日夜夜都想，想她的娇喘，想她的臀线，想她的秀发穿过指尖的触感。  
一吻过后，崔秀彬被姐姐迷了心窍，语速都快了不少。金硕珍看他猴急，跟他说金南俊在这酒店里有关系，刷自己的卡不方便，让崔秀彬去开间房再好好聊聊。崔秀彬满嘴答应，办妥之后给金硕珍发了房号。  
金硕珍怀孕之后，感觉人变温柔很多，两人进了屋也不说话，金硕珍只轻轻剥了崔秀彬的衣服，便转过身拢起一头披散的长发，要崔秀彬帮她把连衣裙的拉链给除了。  
崔秀彬把拉链一拉到底，手移到臀部的时候免不住颤了几下。金硕珍全身光溜溜，只有肚子凸起的样子和以前特别不一样，直接把崔秀彬看得下身硬挺。原来孕妇是这么美的，金硕珍怀了孩子竟然比以前还要更漂亮。  
“孩子大了之后我都不穿内衣了，怪难受的。今天可把我累死了，你来给我揉揉腰？”金硕珍撒娇说。  
崔秀彬捏着姐姐的大胸和软软的腰，一点点把她带到床边躺倒。金硕珍说要给孩子和崔秀彬多接触的机会，用手把崔秀彬的东西捏硬了，慢悠悠坐在崔秀彬的身上晃，磨了一会就自己把崔秀彬的阴茎塞进了自己的身子里。  
崔秀彬送上自己的双手，任她十指紧扣。有好几次崔秀彬想把手放在金硕珍的后腰上加快速度，金硕珍都说太快了受不了，所以只能牵着姐姐让金硕珍自己动。  
金硕珍一下子坐着晃，一下子趴在崔秀彬身上喘，过了好久都没有高潮，还累得不行，眼角已经渗出了泪水。她扶着肚子趴下来奶声奶气地说：“你怎么……感觉变长了，我感觉都插到我的胃了。”  
金硕珍下身使劲嘬着他的肉棒，惹得崔秀彬销魂地哦了一声才说：“是宝宝长大了顶到你吧。”  
崔秀彬躺着，两手穿过金硕珍的膝窝，几乎是把金硕珍折叠起来了，躺在大床上从下往上顶弄着她。怕金硕珍受不住，他也不敢做太快，弄得很温吞。最后还是金硕珍受不住跟他求饶要他给自己，崔秀彬才猛地干了几下，两个人终于都一起泄了出来。  
干了一轮之后金硕珍精神反而变好了，说要跟崔秀彬玩游戏，自己爬到床尾，把两条腿叠在崔秀彬的腿上。她挪来挪去费了好大功夫，终于把脚掌都踩在崔秀彬胸前，脚趾一抓把崔秀彬的两个奶头夹了起来。  
“啊——”崔秀彬很吃痛，忍不住叫了出来，满脸写着痛苦。  
金硕珍倒是笑得很开心，松了脚自己往前坐，用屁股温着两个蛋蛋。两个人面对面抱着讲悄悄话。  
“知道吗，金南俊就是喜欢这样对我。天天掐我，还要我吃他下面。”金硕珍舔了一下崔秀彬的耳朵，不紧不慢倒着苦水。  
崔秀彬觉得有一丝扫兴，但是金南俊确实是两人之间无法回避的问题。如果姐姐不能从那个人的手里逃脱，能减轻她的痛苦似乎也是一件功德。崔秀彬这么想着，忍不住轻吻了金硕珍的唇说：“好辛苦啊……姐姐怎么受得了？”  
“你记不记得，你以前也问过我差不多的问题。”  
金硕珍侧着脑袋又吻起了崔秀彬的脖子：“反正我没得选，受不住自然也得受了。”  
“但是秀彬你不一样。你很自由，很自由。”金硕珍靠在崔秀彬的怀里用手指画着圈圈。  
“如果将来有一天金南俊知道了我们两个的事，你千万不要管我。反正他最多就是羞辱我罢了。但是如果你出事，我真的会……很自责。”  
“我有时候会很后悔当初让你帮我这个忙，但是我又怕如果我不勇敢一次，那么我今后人生里的所有事情，没有一件能如我所愿。就当是我任性一回吧。”  
崔秀彬说：“可我不后悔，我不后悔所有的事。包括遇见你，还有也许会成为这个孩子爸爸的这件事。”  
他吻了金硕珍的头发，虔诚地从额头开始膜拜她的身体，双手温柔地抚过她的每一寸肌肤。金硕珍舒服地仰过头，迷离地感受着崔秀彬湿漉漉的吻直逼胸前。  
金硕珍浑身发热，像一条垂死的鱼大口呼着气，下身还不忘一点点蹭过崔秀彬的性器。崔秀彬的双手不忘照顾金硕珍丰满的两瓣翘臀，配合着金硕珍的身体游移。  
“要彬彬进来。”金硕珍含着崔秀彬的耳垂说。  
崔秀彬只得草草弄了自己几下，整个抱起金硕珍往自己腿上坐，小秀彬立马埋进了金硕珍的身体里。金硕珍吸着他的下面，一只手撑在后面，抱着大肚子一上一下。弄了没一会她就说累了，没力气了，要崔秀彬抱着她弄：“要彬彬来，插得深深的。”  
这点运动强度其实金硕珍能受得住，但是每天在家里被金南俊粗暴对待惯了，她现在只想好好在崔秀彬的怀里撒娇。反正她说什么崔秀彬都会乖乖照做的。  
崔秀彬把自己的分身抽出来，让金硕珍背靠着自己，两人面对着镜子做。金硕珍伸出双臂从背后环绕着崔秀彬，背后的人温柔地抬起她的腿，不断地调整着速度。崔秀彬看着镜子里的姐姐，生怕她哪里不舒服了就要马上停下来。金硕珍也知道他有些紧张，捏起他的一只手说：“不要紧的，放轻松些。”抬起手给身后的崔秀彬送去了香吻。  
崔秀彬顺势往后倒了一些，让金硕珍随着重力也往后靠。金硕珍摸到他们两个交合的地方，笑了一声。崔秀彬说：“好玩吗？”  
“好玩。呼……”金硕珍说，“彬彬可以不要出声吗?”  
崔秀彬在她的身体里横冲直撞，每一下都直捣花心，闷闷地从喉咙深处唔了两声算是应答。  
金硕珍伸出纤长嫩白的手臂，用指尖勾住了手机，给金南俊拨通了电话。  
“老公……老公我好想你。”  
电话的那一头，原本还在看文件的金南俊听到金硕珍的娇喘，立马心虚地捂住听筒支开了办公室里的秘书。  
“老公，我忍得很辛苦，你怎么不过来陪人家？”金硕珍一边说一边喘，目不转睛地看着眼前的大男孩。  
金南俊手机几乎都拿不稳了，隔着西装裤一下一下抚摸着自己的小弟。“是你自己说要陪泰亨去的，现在又来怪我吗？”  
“人家没有，人家不敢，啊！”崔秀彬最受不了金硕珍撒娇的语气，一下子激动了，掰起她一条腿插得更深，吓得金硕珍叫了出来。  
金硕珍怕金南俊起疑，赶紧说：“人家有带上次你送我的大玩具出来哦。”金硕珍蜷着身子，在“大玩具”的奶头上舔了几下。  
“我想看你玩。”金南俊说。  
“不给你看，我要自己玩。”金硕珍被顶得头皮发麻，弟弟的鸡巴真的又大又热，弄得她超级舒服，她一甩手干脆把手机丢在床上，抓住他有力的两臂攀登上顶峰。  
金南俊只能隐隐约约听见噗嗤噗嗤的水声，还有金硕珍断断续续的叫喊。只是听着老婆的声音，他的下身仿佛已经要爆掉了，恨不得现在就飞到她身上零距离感受她的体温。  
“老公，你好大哦！”金硕珍说。  
崔秀彬被她结结实实咬了一口，却不能叫出来，射完精的脸上满是委屈。  
金硕珍拿过手机说：“老公，我吃冰棍给你听。”  
她跪趴在崔秀彬腰间两侧，一下一下舔着崔秀彬的嘴唇和舌头，金硕珍坏心眼地把一点点口水吐到崔秀彬嘴里，又把自己的嘴唇贴上去舌吻。快要喘不上气的时候还依依不舍地轻咬了一下他的上唇，用嘴型对着崔秀彬说：“脏小孩。”  
崔秀彬温柔地帮她把乱糟糟扫下来的长发挽到金硕珍的耳朵后面，往下移了移身子，满足地舔弄着她的双峰。  
金硕珍的奶头被他温热地包在口腔中，痒痒的，忍不住笑开了。她给电话那头也送去香吻，金南俊只听“啵”地一声，金硕珍像说rap一样：“明天就回去啦你要洗干净在家等我哦~”，便挂了电话。  
金南俊笑着看了眼被挂断的手机，回味了一番刚才充满情欲的电话，随即拨通了秘书的内线：“明天把崔秀彬带到家里。”

崔秀彬从酒店回家的路上被人绑走了，再清醒的时候已经到了一个装修非凡的房间里，这里似乎是一个影音室，眼前除了一个巨大的投影仪和组合音响，就是碟片柜。他的双手被固定在椅子扶手的两边，不用想也知道他这是被金南俊掳回家了。  
“晚上好，崔先生。”一个仆人模样的手上还拿着一个针筒，想必自己现在才清醒都是拜这管药所赐。  
“我这是在金南俊家？”  
仆人点点头说：“金先生邀您在这边先看点东西，稍后会亲自来给您发布新任务。那么，我先退下了。”  
崔秀彬还在思忖他这葫芦里是卖的什么药，眼前的大屏幕就渐渐亮了起来。画面里是一个非常华丽的卧室，而睡在高床上的人，正是金硕珍。  
金南俊走进去了，手掌放在金硕珍脸侧，大拇指一下一下抚摸着她的脸。  
金硕珍似乎没有睡得很熟，一下子就醒了，乖顺地说了一声：“你回来啦~”连忙把手放进金南俊的手掌里像小猫一样蹭蹭。  
金南俊看了一眼摄像头的位置，他知道崔秀彬正在看，笑了一下便拉开裤子的拉链。  
金硕珍不敢怠慢，扶着肚子坐好，立马含了上去给他做口活。金南俊怜爱地摸着她的头发，看着金硕珍卖力的样子，心里涨成一块吸饱了水的海绵。她真的好乖好乖。  
崔秀彬睁大了眼睛，他简直无法相信自己的眼睛，金南俊竟然会安排自己看这个。  
她的动作充满讨好，吃金南俊下身的时候还一直笑，还说自己很想金南俊什么的。不知道她在做这些的时候会不会想到自己。或者她就是这样一个不择手段的女人，只要她有想要达到的目的，就可以随时献出自己的身体。  
崔秀彬觉得自己的想法很肮脏，金硕珍明明是被金南俊控制了不是吗？  
金南俊没让金硕珍吃到最后，下体已经完全抬起头的时候他就把金硕珍的内裤脱了下来，团成一团塞进了她的嘴里。金硕珍在床沿躺好，金南俊顺势抓住她的脚腕衣冠整齐地干了进去。  
这个角度能看到姐姐的胸脯在粉色丝绸睡衣下掀起的水纹，秀色可餐。崔秀彬想金南俊这种变态说不定会把每次和金硕珍做爱的画面都录下来在这边欣赏。  
金硕珍的下身忍不住收缩，把身体里的东西吃得更紧一些。她在床上永远是不知疲倦的，尽管金南俊经常虐待她，但不得不说她有些沉迷他某些粗暴的小动作。金硕珍抓着金南俊熨烫得整整齐齐的西装下摆，分明的指节因为太过用力缺了些血色。金南俊现在的面容很性感，他正认真地咬住下唇在自己的身上挺动，这样美好的画面只有她自己能看，金硕珍心里油然而生出一种微妙的满足。她用手摸了一下丈夫的脸，顺势挺起上身索要了一个深情的热吻。  
金南俊干得急了，终于把自己的西装裤整个扯下来，一只腿跪在床上，双手扶着金硕珍软软的腰肢用力挺送。他在金硕珍耳边吹气，问她爱不爱自己，金硕珍嘴里含着哭腔，黏糊糊说了一句：“好爱南俊尼……”  
金南俊舔了舔金硕珍的脸颊，喉间闷出一声低吼，终于把东西留在了金硕珍身体里。金南俊喜欢把东西放在里面温一会儿再出来，趁着这个时间，两个人像连体婴一样能亲个不停。金南俊的嘴唇在她的脸上和肩膀游移，引得金硕珍咯咯地笑了。两人玩了好一阵金南俊才终于把阴茎拔出来，看她的下面淌着自己的蜜。  
只见金南俊恋恋不舍地把她的蕾丝睡裙放下来，穿好裤子在金硕珍脸颊落了一个吻说：“我还有些事，你先休息一下，等会我来叫你吃饭。”  
金硕珍捏捏金南俊的大手不想让他走，摸了一会又像闹脾气似地甩开说：“你走吧，我睡了。”  
金南俊笑着走到门边，又回头看老婆“赌气”的背影，才终于离开了充满情欲的卧室。  
崔秀彬一下子警觉起来，还没等他做好准备，影音室的门果然开了。  
门边的男人从屏幕走到了眼前，他盯着崔秀彬的下半身，果然高高地挺立着。金南俊走进了影音室，语气里全是傲慢：“便宜你小子了。”  
崔秀彬说：“带我到这里来，你到底想做什么？”  
金南俊说：“你不会真的对金硕珍动心了吧？我雇你去勾引她怎么你还把自己吊进去了呢？”  
崔秀彬垂下头，心里叹了口气。  
一年前，崔秀彬的老爸欠了一屁股高利贷不堪压力跳了海，债主找到崔秀彬要他父债子偿，否则就把崔秀彬的手指切下来抵债。崔秀彬当时被人踩着小腿按在地上动弹不得，金南俊一听，这小兔崽子还是个学医的好好学生，模样挺清秀，切了手指多可惜啊。他金南俊虽然没有读过几个书，但是对读书人还是有点好感的，他看这个崔秀彬说不定留着有些用处，就当场签了个支票把崔秀彬父亲的烂账给一笔勾销了。  
和金南俊的事情就像一把大刀，悬在崔秀彬头上让他日日不得安宁。他害怕金南俊要他在实验室造毒。或者哪天回家的时候被人一棍子打晕，再醒来的时候内脏已经没有了。  
崔秀彬再见到金南俊的时候，正好是金南俊买了“金南俊 婚约”热搜的第二天，金南俊看起来满面春风，谁知道他竟要自己去勾引那个未曾谋面的未婚妻。  
“你就当是帮我个忙吧，这事也不难吧？抵你老爸欠的几百万，事成之后我还会出资让你到美国深造。”  
崔秀彬当时壮着胆子问金南俊为什么要这样做，金南俊说：“我也知道自己很过分……比起外面那些不干不净的男人，我更愿意自己挑些靠谱的人让硕珍开心些。”  
金南俊要他接近金硕珍，但是又不要太刻意，如果金硕珍有任何要求，尽管满足她便是。“你要做的就是让硕珍开心。”  
金硕珍不知道金南俊在她身上布了多少眼线，但崔秀彬是知道的。他多少次不经意走过金硕珍的花店，对她的境遇百般同情。这种同情终于在和金硕珍父母的那一顿晚餐之后，化作了荒诞的爱意。  
姐姐从来对自己从来都是百分百的信任，但自己这几个月都在做些什么呢，不知不觉间，自己也成为了他最痛恨的金硕珍的刽子手。  
金南俊拉开崔秀彬面前的椅子说：“她肚子里的孩子，真的是我的吗？”  
崔秀彬如鲠在喉，金硕珍说这个孩子是自己的，万一是真的，他不敢想。他低着头，无力地说：“不是。”  
“哼。”金南俊果然不相信，捏着崔秀彬的下巴说：“放你娘的屁。”  
“老子当初是要你去跟金硕珍玩，睡就睡了那也没什么，谁他妈知道你竟然给老子玩出个孩子。”金南俊抓着崔秀彬的头发，一掌下去就把人打在了地上。崔秀彬的手被固定得死死的完全起不来，脸贴在地毯上只能任金南俊撒气。  
“你的任务就到明天为止，你带金硕珍去做产检，我要知道这个孩子是谁的。你做完检查就可以滚了，以后不准再回韩国。”临走前狠狠在崔秀彬肚子上踹了几脚。金南俊离开时候没一会儿，崔秀彬再次被蒙着眼睛被送出金家大宅。  
第二天一大早，金硕珍还没睡醒就被金南俊塞进车里去做产检。金硕珍孕期总是没有什么精神，起得晚，没办法只能一路亲着搂着把人哄了起来，要是去得太晚等会回来更容易犯恶心。  
金硕珍一路睡到医院，再醒来的时候崔秀彬已经把一切准备就绪了。金硕珍进了检查室一下来了精神，把女佣支开就抱着崔秀彬不撒手。  
“秀彬怎么回来了，不和我说？”  
“回来取些样本，明天就走。来，你躺好。”  
崔秀彬没少给人做羊水穿刺，但是这么紧张还是头一次。等所有的项目采集完毕之后，这些东西会第一时间送到美国交给专业的团队检测。崔秀彬应该到死都不会知道孩子的父亲到底是谁。  
崔秀彬的手温柔地摸了摸金硕珍的孕肚，这一定是一个漂亮的宝宝，和金硕珍一样那么美。崔秀彬故意把检查的时间拖得很漫长，金硕珍知道未来要见他一面很难，临走的时候挂在他身上吻个不停。离别的时刻越发近了，两人都察觉到了对方的感伤。崔秀彬叫金硕珍不要皱眉头，她不开心的话，宝宝也会知道的。金硕珍靠在崔秀彬的胸膛上，她现在只想安安静静地感受他的心跳，什么也不想。  
“秀彬，以后要多想我啊。”  
“会的姐姐。”  
崔秀彬离开了这个从小生活的国度，他和金硕珍从此没有再见过。  
几个月后，金硕珍产下一个漂亮的女儿，母女平安。  
五年之后，金硕珍和金南俊协议离婚，她带走了一大笔可以让下半辈子衣食无忧的财产，还有唯一的女儿。

**Author's Note:**

> 看过之后又什么想法可以给俺发提问箱~先谢过各位老铁了https://www.popiask.cn/0M6Pc5


End file.
